Collapsible tables have been known in the art for years. Typically, conventional collapsible tables include a foldable table top that is coupled to a plurality of seats by a hinge mechanism that allows the seats to fold up under the table top. Once the seats are positioned under the table top, the table top is folded in half to enclose the seats in a closed box-like structure. Such tables have been made out of steel, which tended to make the tables heavy and expensive and provided poor weather resistance. Moreover, such tables were difficult to handle, especially while collapsing the table for storage or unfolding it for use. Accordingly, conventional collapsible tables are not suitable for use as children's furniture.
Various manufacturers have produced children's table furniture. These tables are made out of plastic, which renders them light weight and weather resistant, but they are bulky and cumbersome. Moreover, these tables are typically assembled in a fixed configuration which does not change as the children grow and are therefore quickly outgrown. Also, conventional children's tables are assembled using bolts and screws to hold the constituent parts together, and are not easily collapsed into a compact storage unit when not in use. Moreover, once the table has been disassembled, the fasteners (bolts and screws) must be put aside until the table is needed again, which is inconvenient. Even if the fasteners are stored with the table, they must be accounted for to prevent their possible loss.
To overcome the storage problem, some tables include seats that are pivotally attached to the table legs. In the storage mode, the seats swing about the legs to positions under the table top. Unfortunately, this provides only a minimum reduction of the amount of space required.